One Day In Gym Class
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: Serena is abducted by Diamond before she knows she's sailor moon. Darien gets dragged along accidently also. May get dark at times Sere/Dare fic.
1. Chapter 1 LunchGym

This story was inspired by Goddess Powers' story A New Life. It will be slightly different, due to the fact it will have my own little twist. Also Serena and Darien will have slightly different personality characteristics.  
  
Serena doesn't know she's Sailor Moon yet. Darien isn't Tuxedo Mask yet. Serena is Goth (woo hoo!) ^.^ Darien is a skater and rather high on the popularity list. Darien and Serena have the same Lunch/Gym periods. Last But not least, Serena (16) is in 11th grade and Darien (17) is in 12th grade.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon ::wipes away tears::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Mina, hey Lita." Greeted a rather withdrawn young blonde-haired blue- eyed girl. She wore black bondage pants, a black Katatonia T-shirt, black lipstick and black eyeliner with purple eye shadow. Her nails were painted purple, she wore black combat boots, her hair done up in two buns with strands falling down, and she stood at 5'2 1/2" . Currently she was carrying a lunch tray with fries, Raspberry Snapple, and ketchup.  
  
"Hey Sere. What's wrong? You look a little stressed about something." A tall girl with auburn hair, sparkling green eyes, downed in a green petticoat dress with a black fishnet undershirt, and black ankle high boots responded with concern. This girl is also known as Lita Kino.  
  
Serena smiled warmly 'I have such great friends; they can tell when I'm not myself just by a simple greeting.' She thought to herself. "Nothing really, Why are crushes so hard?!" ::Mina/Lita sweat drop::  
  
"Uh.. I don't.. um know?" They looked at each other questioningly. Then Mina Aino, who was currently dressed in a pair of blue jeans and orange spaghetti strap shirt noticed the time.  
  
"We should probably throw our trash away, the bells about to.."  
  
BRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG (= Bell ^ . ^)  
  
"Ring... Well anyway girls lets get going, we don't want to be late for gym class." ::wink wink:: (it's an inside joke about their gym teacher who's also the football coach and a major ass.) The three teenagers collected their belonging and headed off to the garbage bins. They were almost there until.  
  
"Oomph!" Serena landed on her... to put it bluntly ass.  
  
"Watch where you're going, stupid freak!" Said a jock with spiky blonde hair dressed in blue jeans and a football jersey.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't see you." Serena apologized.  
  
"Whatever bitch." Serena glared at him and dusted herself off. At the moment she was thinking of all the horribly delightful stuff she could do to him, a few things that came to mind consisted of a really high bridge or an iron maiden.  
  
"Don't glare at me bitch." The overly-egotistical jock sneered.  
  
"Feh, idiot." Was Serena's only response. By this time, half the people going to leave stopped in there tracks, no one especially not a 'freak' girl, ever stood up to Ryan the most popular guy in the school and captain of the football team.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Oh, so now you have hearing problems? You're wasting my time." She tried to push past him, but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"No one walks away from me." He hissed getting a good look at her he retorted, "So what happened to your face, get in a fight with your eyeliner?"  
  
"Har har, your wit is just too much for me." ::rolls eyes:: (= note the sarcasm)  
  
"Oh well, actually I think the make up is an improvement. Who knows how ugly you really are." He stated nonchalantly, truth was Serena was beautiful with or without the make up.  
  
Serena just eyed the idiot unbelievably, "You're insulting me? I've seen you play football. Now that's enough said." Giggles could be heard from their little audience, mostly from Lita and Mina.  
  
"Then how come I'm the team captain?" Ryan smirked triumphantly.  
  
"I wouldn't be too proud of that fact. So your captain of a bunch of goons, ooh big accomplishment. (sarcasm, you've gotta love it ^ . ^) No one on the team can play either."  
  
"What makes you think that, bitch?!" He snarled.  
  
"You haven't won a game yet." With that she spun on her heel and started to leave.  
  
"Stupid whore!"  
  
Serena turned, raised one eyebrow questioningly and responded, "Was I supposed to be insulted? Cause I'd hate to disappoint you, bastard." Then she left, Mina and Lita following closely behind giggling the whole way.  
  
~In Gym Class~  
  
In gym class; Serena, Lita, and Mina entered in their gym clothes. Serena wearing loose black sweat pants and a plain black t-shirt. Lita wore black short that reached mid-thigh and a plain green t-shirt. And Mina wore Black caprese (I don't know how to spell it, they are half pants half shorts) and a plain Orange t-shirt.  
  
"Why are you late, Ms. Tsukino?" The teacher asked; glaring at Serena, Lita, and Mina.  
  
"Had to put one of your stupid jocks in his place." She retorted, returning the teachers glare in full force. ::non-jocks and girls giggled/chuckled::  
  
"I'd advise you not to back-talk the team members. Besides, where's your team spirit, young lady?"  
  
"Lost it." Was her only response, then took a seat in her squad line on the floor.  
  
"Well anyway class, since the weather is so beautiful outside, we will be going out to play some field hockey." Announced the teacher. Groans could be heard throughout the class, "That's enough, and we will be playing against the seniors."  
  
~Outside~ "Ouch!"  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Lita.  
  
"Nothing, this idiot here just hit my ankle with the stick, that's all."  
  
"Hey who are you calling an idiot?" responded the tall guy (senior) with brown shaggy hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Well you are." Responded Serena.  
  
"Why you little."  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Asked another senior with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Oh hey Darien." Greeted the brown-haired guy, "This chick here just insulted me cause she got in the way."  
  
"You hit me with the stick, moron. And I didn't get in your way, you came at me." She defended.  
  
"What's with all the name calling? You'll be fine, I'm sure he didn't hit you that hard."  
  
"Yeah right." Grumbled Serena as she messaged her now bruising shin.  
  
"And you, Greg, should watch where your going and keep the stick closer to the ground."  
  
"Ok Darien. I'm sorry about hitting you." Apologized Greg.  
  
"That's ok, it's just a bruise." Replied Serena.  
  
"That's much better.."  
  
"SERENA LOOK OUT!" Shouted Mina.  
  
Serena was hit by a lightning bolt, seemingly from out of nowhere.  
  
"OM MY GOD! Are you ok?" Asked Greg.  
  
"Serena? Serena?!" Shouted Lita as she shook Serena.  
  
"She'll be fine." Came an eerily calm evil sounding voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Darien, utterly confused.  
  
"I am Prince Diamond, and I am here for the girl."  
  
"What do you want with her?" Demanded Mina.  
  
"That is none of your concern." With that he phased out, he appeared right next to Serena's still form and scooped her up, "I have you now my dear."  
  
"Put her down!" Yelled Lita.  
  
"No." Then a portal formed and he went through it just as Darien dove at him.  
  
Stay tuned if you want to know what happens next. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, ok. Oh yeah and please review, I want to know what ya'll think of this story. Flames are welcome, I can use them to better this story ^ . ^ 


	2. Chapter 2 DiamondCrazy man

First off I would like to thank goddess of the moon, Geminidragon, and Lady Suna for your very kind reviews and just for that I will try to update as quickly as possible ^ . ^ And as I have said before: I do not own Sailor Moon, quite reminding me ::pouts::  
  
Serena doesn't know she's Sailor Moon yet. Darien isn't Tuxedo Mask yet. Serena is Goth (woo hoo!) ^.^ Darien is a skater and rather high on the popularity list. Darien and Serena have the same Lunch/Gym periods. Last But not least, Serena (16) is in 11th grade and Darien (17) is in 12th grade. ~~/~word~ this means scene change (and most of the time I'll tell you where, while other times you'll just have to guess (aint I just evil?)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"NO SERENA!" Shouted Lita, Mina just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Um.. What just happened?" Asked a very confused Greg. Well you'd be a little confused too if your best friend and some girl struck by lightning get sucked into a portal with a weird silver-haired dude.  
  
~With Serena/Darien~  
  
"Ugh, Where am I?" asked a rumpled Darien. At this minute his memory decided to return, 'Wait, where's that girl? I hope she's alright.' He thought to himself, not realizing he also said it out loud.  
  
"She'll be fine. And just what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, you'll screw everything up!" Shouted the silver-haired man from before.  
  
"What do you want with her anyway?" Darien asked while rubbing the side of his head.  
  
"THAT is none of your concern. She is mine and that is all you need to know." Was his response.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I already told you my name. But if you must be reminded it's Diamond, Prince Diamond." (Dun dun dun ^ . ^ ) He stated while looking at his nails (what? Guys can inspect their nails to ya know ::looks around innocently:: they can, really. Besides it just seems like something Diamond would do.)  
  
"Prince?" Darien asked, looking utterly confused I might add. (Awe, he looks so cute when he's confused)  
  
"Yes, you idiot, I said Prince."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"And yet you think I care. I'm bored with you, now die!" With that he summoned a mighty (hehe) wind storm. Darien was slammed into a stone wall and fell motionlessly to the floor. Diamond was satisfied so he left our poor tall dark and handsome hero on the stone floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where am I?" Came a soft voice, "Ugh, Why does my head hurt? And why is it so dark in here?" (Can you guess who this is?....... come on guess... Oh ok fine) our young blonde Goth asked. (She really likes asking questions, doesn't she?)  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake, my dear." Sounded Diamond's voice.  
  
"Who are you?" (No body seems to know him, poor Diamond, he must feel pretty dejected.)  
  
"I am Prince Diamond, don't tell me you don't remember who I am."  
  
"All I remember is talking to some people in gym class and then blacking out. Should I know you?"  
  
"Hmmm. Well maybe." (Why can't he just make up his mind? Oh yeah, b/c I'm the writer, oops)  
  
"Uh, you're confusing me. (You're not the only one @_@) What am I doing here anyway?!" Now she was getting angry, and the tone of his voice was helping her already fraying nerves.  
  
"Patience patience, love."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LOVE?" She shouted as he closed in on her, "AND DON'T COME NEAR ME!"  
  
"Calm down. And you belong to me, I can do whatever I want."  
  
"Like hell you can, bastard!" She hissed, "You don't own me!" Now Diamond was angry with her behavior, he smacked her across the face and left.  
  
Meanwhile, our tall dark and handsome 'hero' (unbeknownst to him that he's our hero) was awakening. Being a superhero (even though he doesn't know it yet) he put up a shield to protect himself. (Without knowing he did so)  
  
The young man heard the girl's shouts and limped down the corridor in her direction. 'I hope she's ok, wait an minute, didn't she get struck by lightning? How can she be awake by now?' Being even more confused he started to limp faster to an almost jog (while limping, very talented isn't he?)  
  
Reaching a wooden door, he peered through a tiny window with bars on it. 'Did he just, he did, he smacked her. That bastard.' Darien growled to himself. He held his tongue and waited for the man to leave. He didn't have to wait long, for Diamond left very quickly.  
  
Darien tried the door and to his surprise it swung open. Slowly did it open, but hey it opened, and he was happy it did so. He limped into the dark room, lit only by a simple candle.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Who? Oh it's you." Serena sighed in relief, "What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see a familiar face."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but we've got to get out of here."  
  
"I completely agree, that man is insane. You wouldn't happen to know who he is would you?"  
  
"Only a name, but that's it."  
  
"Hey you're hurt." Serena stated, a bit alarmed and concerned, "What happened to you?"  
  
"It's nothing. When I woke up, I came face to face with the crazy man." (@_@)  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"." During all this, Darien was untying the ropes around Serena's hands (did I forget to mention that she was tied up? Well she was.) "Ok finished, do you think you can walk?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't tried it yet." She replied, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Well now is as good a chance as any to figure that out." He helped her stand up, "You're a pretty sarcastic person aren't you?"  
  
"Gomen, it's a defense mechanism."  
  
"That's ok, I totally understand."  
  
"Thanks." 'Of all the people to be stuck here with, it's got to be the one guy I really like.' She blushed at the thought of being stuck with him alone in an unknown place. (No thoughts like that you hentais, I don't even think like that)  
  
"I leave you alone for two minutes and this is what happens!" Came a rather angry voice.  
  
"Where did you come from?!" Serena asked, glaring at the silver-haired man that now stood in front of her.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead, little boy?" Diamond asked turning to face Darien.  
  
"Who are you calling little?! We don't belong here, and for that we're leaving, you nut case!" Darien retorted also glaring at the man.  
  
"Not with this, you're not." He responded while grabbing Serena's wrist, non to gently.  
  
"Hey let go!"  
  
"Let her go!  
  
"No, she belongs to me!"  
  
"I BELONG TO NO ONE!" With that she kicked him in the shin, which surprised and he let go of her wrist, taking advantage of his shock she punched him in the nose. Then she ran behind Darien.  
  
"You little bitch! Doesn't matter, it wouldn't be much fun if you came willingly." He responded as he took his hand away from his face, showing that he had healed his broken nose, "You can't hurt me, for I have the power to heal myself. Now, Serena my live, come with me."  
  
"No, and I'm not your love, you moron." She spat, "I don't even know you."  
  
"Oh but you will, you will." He answered, "Fine, run around here like mice in a mouse trap. You'll never find your way out of here. And when you least expect it, I'll snatch you up and kill your little 'savior'" He retorted bitterly. With that he left the pair to themselves to try and find there way out of the stone maze.  
  
So what'd ya'll think? You like it, you hate it? Tell me honestly. If you don't like this chapter let me know, and make a few suggestions and I'll change it and resubmit it. Please review and as I've said before flames are welcome, I can use them to better this story ^ . ^ 


End file.
